To Live Again
by loverskeeper
Summary: The Yamis get their own bodies but something goes awry and Joey might pay the price.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Loverskeeper Does Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter One

(Ancient Egypt)

The cry of grief was heard through out the palace as death came in and took a life. The body became limp and cold as the color left leaving a gray color to the skin of the body. The one holding the body shock and wailed as the life left the dead.

"No, I will not allow death take him before his time. Death will not win you hear me death you will not win I the High Priest to Pharaoh Atem forbid it."

"Seth, it is over and Jonas is dead you must let him go to the afterlife. I will summon Isis and she can help with the preparations for his burial." Atem said looking at his cousin grieve over the death of his lover.

"No, Jonas cannot be dead. I will not allow him to leave me it is to soon he must-"

"Seth, Jonas is gone. He must be prepared for the afterlife. We must start soon to save his soul." Atem said walking over to his cousin who was kneeling on the ground with his lover in his lap. Atem placed his hand on Seth's shoulder not knowing what else to do to comfort his grieving cousin.

"I will bring him back if it is the last thing I do. Jonas will live again." Seth said to himself as he placed Jonas's body on the floor. He stood up and carefully picked up his love's body and turned to his cousin. "I will perform the burial for Jonas, Isis will not be needed." With that Seth left his bed chamber and headed to the burial chambers. (A/N: I don't know that much about burials or mummification of Ancient Egypt so please go with it)

In the chamber Seth prepared Jonas for the afterlife. It took him about 24 hours to get Jonas's body ready for burial. Atem allowed his cousin that much time but after one day he sent Isis to help his cousin. Isis walked into the burial chamber but Seth explained that he didn't need her help because Jonas was ready to be buried in Seth's tomb. Isis nodded and headed to the tomb with the Pharaoh and the rest of the burial party.

Seth just has one last thing to do. He used shadow magic to cast a spell that would allow Jonas to live again one day. He didn't know how long the spell would take but that didn't matter because Jonas would live again that is what mattered. He placed Jonas's mummified body into the sarcophagus. The sarcophagus was carried to Seth's tomb by palace workers and Jonas was laid to rest.

Seth spent the rest of his life waiting for Jonas to come back to life. When death came from Seth he locked his spirit into the Millennium Rod and placed a spell on his spirit to alert him when Jonas spirit came back to life. All Seth could do is wait for his love to return.

(Today, Domino)

Yugi, Ryou and Malik were told by Ishizu to go to the museum and wait for her because she had news for them. Kaiba was also asked to come but knowing him he would not show at all. Ishizu had found a scroll that has a spell that could change the lives of some. The scroll was made by her past self Isis and Ishizu had just translated it and figured it was a spell that could bring spirits that are trapped back to life.

At midnight Yugi, Ryou and Malik walked into the museum and to their shock Kaiba was there as well. Joey was also there. It had came out months ago that Joey and Kaiba were a couple. The press left them alone which was unbelievable but when Kaiba told them that if anyone tried to hurt Joey through a rag magazines everyone at that company would not have a job so the pres left well enough alone.

"Hey Yugi you can wipe that shocked look off your face." Joey said almost laughing seeing his best friend trip over his own feet.

Before Yugi could say anything Ishizu appeared out of nowhere and scared her brother. Malik let out a squeak.

"Welcome, I thank you for coming, you as well Kaiba. Malik please close your mouth before flies get caught in there." Ryou chuckled and Malik elbowed him. Kaiba just sat with his arms a crossed his chest.

"What are we doing here? I left a meeting to be here so please tell me before I leave." He huffed.

"I have asked you all here because I believe that I can help Yugi, Ryou and my brother and you as well Kaiba. I have found a scroll that will allow me to give Yamis their own bodies and I believe that it will work with Yami, Bakura and Marik as well as Seth."

"Sister are you sure, Shadi told us that soon Yugi and Yami will have to duel each other and one spirit will have to leave this plane and in doing so the others that are trapped will also go. I don't think that we should defy that man he scares me."

"I have called Shadi from the spirit world and he believes that the spell will work and we must do it soon if it is to work."

Yugi Millennium Puzzle started to glow and then there stood Yami. "If Shadi knew that there was a spell that could help us why not tells us? Why did he tell us about the duel that Yugi and I had to do to save my spirit and the spirit of Bakura and Marik?"

"My pharaoh, Shadi left out the spell because only I can perform it and I was the one that had to find it and he wasn't sure I would because I can no longer see into the future. He knew that soon the portal between our would and the afterlife will appear and that is when spirits must go through and in your case one spirit would have to go with one staying, but if the spell works you and the other Yamis will have your own bodies thus no one has to go because you will no longer be a sprit." Ishizu said.

"Why Seth? Why not let him go to the spirit world?" Kaiba asked. He was getting annoyed with the entire Ancient fairly tale crap.

"He is trapped as well so when I cast the spell it will work on those that are trapped to an item or host and give then a body. That is why I asked you here because he is your past self you should be here to greet him." She told him. As soon as she was done Shadi appeared.

"We must start soon. There are too many here he must stay back while the spell is performed." Shadi said pointing to Joey.

"No, he is with me and I promise to keep him safe." Kaiba begin to argue then Joey grabbed his arm.

"Seto I will be fine. Please do this for them they should be with the ones they love not watch them leave to go to the afterlife. I will be safe here. Please do this." He said using his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine but you have to stop with those eyes." Kaiba said as he followed the others as Ishizu lead them to the alter room. As the others left Joey did feel a little sick and scared but he thought it was because he was away from Seto but he was about to find out how wrong he was.

**A/N: I have used some of the last season of Yu-Gi-Oh! but tweaked it a little and I hope that you a liked the beginning of this fic.**

**Next Chapter: The spell is cast and the Yamis get their own bodies but what is wrong with Joey?**

**Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: loverskeeper Does Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

# Ryou to Bakura #

$ Bakura to Ryou $

! Malik to Marik !

!! Marik to Malik !!

\ Seto to Seth \

/\ Seth to Seto\/

Chapter Two

(The Domino Museum, The Alter Room)

The ritual took about an hour. The ritual had to be done right and nothing could go wrong. Ishizu and Shadi lead Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Kaiba into the alter room. The room had been set up before hand. All that was needed was the host of the Yamis. Ishizu lit the candles and placed the hosts into their proper places she left to join Shadi to start the chant.

The ritual words were said, "Ra, listen to our pleas, those who are trapped need to be undone, please allow them to live among us. Please allow their souls to leave their host and live once more." Once the words were said in Ancient Egyptian a cloud of purple-black smoke entered the room. It surrounded the hosts' bodies and cocooned then. Once the cloud left, eight lied where four stood. The ritual had worked; the Yamis now had their own bodies.

(The Lobby)

As the ritual was going on Joey had a feeling of dread, he was afraid to be alone anymore, since his father use to use him as a punching bag. All he wanted was his friends and Seto and he would be fine. As fear took over he started too paced in the room hoping that would help calm his nerves. That worked for a while until a cloud of purple-black smoked enveloped him then all went black as something entered him from within the cloud.

(The Alter Room)

Ishizu had left the room and came back into the rooms with robes seeing that the Yamis were naked and a little confused about having their own bodies. Yami looked around to see those he knew from Egypt and when his eyes laid on Bakura anger filled him knowing what he had done in the past. He was glad to see his cousin Seth and he only knew Marik from the Battle City duels ad he didn't like he as well.

Yugi looked at Yami and spoke to him through their link that they still had,

/Yami please behave, I know that you don't like Bakura or Marik but they have changed now so please give them a chance/

//Yugi I'll try but I don't know if I can. You don't know what Bakura did in the past//

/He is different now, through Ryou he has changed so please just give him a chance/

//I will//

After that conversation there was a scream and someone tackled Bakura to the ground trying to kill him and Ryou was trying to save his own Yami.

"He must die." Seth screamed. Kaiba tried to pull Seth off Bakura. Marik tried to join the fight but Malik held him back. Ishizu and Shadi looked at each other trying to figure out what was going on.

Yami yelled at his cousin, "Seth get off him, this is not the past anymore now release Bakura."

"He must pay for what he did, you know that. He must die for his death it is our law for one who kills now let's take him to the dungeon."

"Seth that is the past, it has been 5000 years he is not who he thinks he is. Let him go now." Yami said as he walked over to his cousin. He motioned for Kaiba to take a step back. He pulled his cousin off Bakura and made him look at him. "I know what happened and why you want him dead but that was the past so let it go."

"Easy for you to say but the one you loved did not die in your arms now did he? No he was re-born for you to find again." He said pointing at Yugi. Then it donned on him if he was born again then Jonas would be too. He looked around the room but did not see him. Where was Jonas? He looked at his cousin in the eyes and tears fell from his face.

/\ Where is he?\/ Seth thought to himself, he didn't know that he had a link to Kaiba and neither did Kaiba.

\Who said that?\ Seto thought

/\ I did who are you and why are you in my mind?\/

\You tell me. Your voice was in my head.\

Seth looked up and saw Seto "You heard what I thought, why?"

"He is your light and you are his dark." Ishizu said, "That is why he can he your thoughts. You have much to learn since you were trapped in the rod and no host to link to. I will help you."

"As will I" Yami said standing behind his cousin.

"If I am here were is he?" Seth asked hoping that Jonas was somewhere by.

"Where's who?" Yami asked.

"Atem, I want to know where Jonas my love is, the one that he poisoned!" He yelled pointing to Bakura.

"What did I do?" Bakura asked, not really remembering his past, only that his village was destroyed, hating the Pharaoh and then wanting power of the Millennium items but that changed when he fell in love with Ryou.

"Seth, listen to me Jonas is not here, he did not have a host he died before we could link his soul to an item. I know that you are upset but taking it out on Bakura will not help he is not that person anymore." Yami said trying to calm the situation down.

"He was linked I linked his soul to mine so when he reincarnated so would I. If I am here he should be here as well. Now where is he?" Seth was mad that he was not getting anywhere.

"If you linked his soul to yours and you have arisen where is his soul?" Ishizu asked.

"If his soul did come back from the afterlife his soul would need a host and we would feel his present in this room so his soul would need another vessel.

"Joey. We left him in the Lobby, on your orders and if anything had happen to him I'll make you pay." Seto said to Shadi as he run out of the alter room and headed to the lobby.

(The Lobby)

Joey got off the floor, he felt lightheaded so he sat on the bench not knowing what happen to him. He tried to remember all he could remember was that Seto and the others went into the Alter room for the ritual.

Seto ran out of the Alter Room and headed for the lobby, there he saw Joey setting on the bench. Joey looked a little pale but that was it. Seto stopped in front of Joey to catch his breath.

"Seto, are you okay? Did something go wrong during the ritual?" Joey asked in a hushed voice. Seto looked up at Joey because he only used his hushed voice when he was scared.

"No, I just needed to see you. The Yamis can drive one to drink. I also wanted to know if you are okay. That's all." Joey nodded that he was okay then they both heard the stampede of the others running to find Seto and Joey.

(Scene Change: The Alter Room)

Ryou and Malik thought it would be best to stay back with their Yamis and not wanting to cause anymore fighting. Knowing that in the past Bakura killed Jonas, Joey's past self and that Marik when he was under the spell of evil tried to get Joey to kill his best friend through mind control. The two lights wanted to see if Joey was okay but their love for their Yamis kept them back.

!!Go and see how Joey is. Bakura and I will head home and you and Ryou can meet up with us later.!!

! Marik are you sure. We can see Joey later why don't we go home first. Then we can go and see him later !

"No, his is your friend you have the right to see if he is alright." Marik said aloud allowing Bakura and Ryou to know what he and Malik were talking about.

"What is going on?" Ryou asked still a little out of the loop.

"Marik said that we should go check on Joey and he and Bakura will meet up with us later at home. I think that we should go home first and check on Joey later but he won't have it" Malik said.

"I agree with Marik you two should go and see that Joey is okay." Bakura said. He really didn't care to be with people calling him a murderer when he couldn't remember doing such an act. He would rather listen to one of Yami rants about being the Pharaoh the being called a killer.

#Okay we are going to go see Joey and you two are coming as well and don't say no because we have you both wrapped around are little fingers so just do as we say#

$Ryou just go and we'll meet up later$

"Will you grow a pair and just come with me and Malik. Yes Joey is our friend and you are ourYamis so if they don't like it then we'll leave now move your asses because you don't want to see me mad." Ryou said making the other three gasp because Ryou had never said anything like he did. After the shock of Ryou's words Malik agreed with Ryou and the two of them walked out with their Yamis.

(Scene Change: The Lobby)

Joey couldn't stop looking at Seto and Seth because they looked alike except that Seth had a tan. He was shocked that they looked so alike but Seth scared him. He looked at him as if Seth out pounce on him and drag him and do things to him that he only allowed Seto to do. He moved closer to Seto. Seto watched Joey's body language and he wrapped his arm around Joey and drew Joey closers to him.

"Hey Yugi where did Ryou and Malik go, they haven't come out of the Alter Room are you sure that everything went okay. I men shouldn't they be here with you?" Joey asked. He felt his heartbeat race but didn't know why he felt so scared.

"Joey are you okay you look real pale?" Yugi asked. He never saw Joey this scared and pale before in his life.

When Yugi asked the question Ryou and Malik with their Yamis joined the group. Joey looked real pale and clammy like he was about to pass out. Seth looked at Joey then to Bakura and yelled "What did you do to him. He was fine until you came into the room. What the hell did you do?" Seth tried to leap at Bakura but Seto grabbed his arm.

"Shut up. Bakura did nothing; Joey is having a panic attack okay. He has them when he's scared and leaving him for more then an hour and all his friends not showing up just scared him. Once he gets some air he'll be fine. Now I want you to stop yelling at Bakura he did nothing to Joey and if he did I would be the one to take him out not you, you have no claim to Joey because he is not your lost love got it." Seto then helped Joey sit down and bend his head down so Joey would calm down.

"Sorry we didn't mean any harm at all." Ryou said. He didn't talk anymore because he was on the verge of crying. Bakura kept his mouth shut for his light's sake but he so wanted to beat the crap out of Seth so much.

"It's okay Ryou," Joey said, still bent over. "Why did you stay behind with Malik?" He asked.

"It was Bakura and mine idea. We know that Seth hates Bakura for the past and that Yami and I don't see eye to eye since what happen during Battle City, we told Ryou and Malik to check on you but they didn't want to leave us, so they made a stand and made us follow them in here that's why we are late." Marik said

"Oh, well like Seto said Seth has no say in who my friends are and I have forgiven you for Battle City Marik and if Yami can't that his own problem so if you want to see me just call first and then I'll let you know when I can meet you okay." Joey said. He was now setting up but he still looked pale.

"What happen at this Battle City?" Seth asked.

"Nothing." Seto told him.

"Something did happen now you tell me what happen to Jonas now or there will be hell to pay." Seth was getting irritated with this light of his.

"He isn't Jonas and never will be Jonas is dead like you should be. He isn't coming back so lay off because Joey will never be Jonas do you get that." Before he knew it Seth has thrown a punch and knocked Seto out. Joey got up and tried to wake Seto up.

"Seto wake up please. Why did you hit him? Seto please wake up." Joey sobbed before his eyes rolled up inside his head and passed out.

Yugi and Yami ran to his side and in about a minute Joey came to as did Seto. He crawled over to Joey to see if he was okay and he had the shock of his life.

"That's not Joey, where in the hell happen to him?" Seto yelled. He got off the floor and took a step back.

"Kaiba what is your problem?" Bakura asked

"I looked into his eyes and Joey isn't there I don't know how to explain it but he isn't Joey." Seto said. He was near tears knowing that Joey might be gone.

Yugi looked at Yami then down to Joey, to them he looked the same. "Joey are you okay?" Yami asked.

Joey looked confused for a second, "Pharaoh have you hit your head and you forgot that you are not suppose to talk to slaves if your father finds out You'll be in trouble with both your father and Seth because you know that your father will whip me and Seth then will take it out of your hide now leave before the guards see you talking with me."

Yugi eyes got wide; Joey never called Yami Pharaoh so he knew something was off.

Yami looked into Joey's eyes and he now saw what Seto saw and it was true this wasn't Joey but he knew who it was but it couldn't be he then called the person inside of Joey by name, "Jonas is that you?"

The whole room went silent just for a second, "Yes, Pharaoh it's me, now leave before the guards see you with me." After that Joey's body started to fall to the ground and Seto caught him. When his eyes opened Seto saw Joey was back.

"Seto, something is wrong, there is someone else in my head and he is so strong please help me." With that he passed out and was out. Seto called for his limo.

"Yami take Seth with you I don't want him near Joey. You, Shadi I want you it fix this and I mean now. I don't care what you have to do just get that Jonas person out of Joey." He started to leave with Joey cradle in his arms.

"NO! Jonas must live I need him please let him live again." Seth sobbed.

"No way, he is a spirit that should have been in the afterlife but you couldn't let him go now he is stuck in Joey's head and if anything happens to Joey because of this I will enjoy ripping you apart limb from limb. I also meant it when I said you have no contact with Joey he isn't yours and soon Jonas will be gone and I hope with that you disappear as well." He left the museum and got in his limo and took off towards the hospital to get Joey check out. As the limo sped off into the night, Seto and Seth both cried because the one they loved was in danger and neither of them knew how to help the one they loved.

**Next Chapter: The fight for Joey's sanity and life takes off as Jonas tries to take hold of his life and his host's body. **

**Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Loverskeeper Dose Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

# Ryou to Bakura #

$ Bakura to Ryou $

! Malik to Marik !

!! Marik to Malik !!

\ Seto to Seth \

/\ Seth to Seto\/

(Joey to Jonas)

[Jonas to Joey)

Chapter 3

Joey laid a sleep in his hospital bed, he was breathing on his own so that was good news but he has been a coma for two weeks and for that time Seto has hardly left his side, he couldn't leave Joey alone, because he feared that Joey would wake up in the room alone and be scared. Mokuba and the others had to make sure that Seto got sleep and ate to keep up his health and with Yami's help Mokuba keep Kaiba Corp running.

As Joey slept for the past two weeks Seth had been beside himself and he begged to see Joey but he was told no. He was staying with Yami and Yugi at Yugi's grandfathers and it took Yugi's grandpa took awhile with a Kaiba look like living in his house. Seth wept as the days went on and he had not had any news on Joey or on Jonas, he moped around but what else could he do.

The others weren't fairing well either, Ryou and Malik couldn't stop thinking about Joey and their yamis tried to help them but all Bakura and Marik came up with was hurting Seth and both Ryou and Malik knew that wouldn't help Joey. Malik keep tabs with Ishizu to see if Shadi had any news and all she told him was that Shadi was doing his best to find an answer but it will take time.

While Yami helped Mokuba with Kaiba Corp and keeping Seto healthy, Yugi took on the task of traveling 50 miles to talk with Joey mother and his sister Serenity and tell them that Joey was in a coma but not how he really got there. He would rely on the past. Joey couldn't take stress on to much; he has passed out before and had short term comas. When Joey's emotions got to be too much he would pass out and sometimes he would go in to a coma.

While the others were dealing with the situation Joey was in, Joey was in a battle for his life literally, Jonas knew that he was on borrowed time and he didn't want to go back to a life of nothingness, he wanted to live again and if he had to take over Joey's mind to live again he would. He wanted to hold Seth again. Joey felt Jonas's feelings and it scared him, he felt so small and helpless just like when he was a boy and his father would beat him because his mother left with Serenity in tow. It was not his fault and he knew it but his father still beat him.

It was in the middle of the night when Joey's eyes shoot open and he looked around to see that he was in a room of some kind and that tubes were attached to him. He looked over to see that someone was sleeping next to his bed. He started to pull the tubes off.

(You can't do that, Seto will stop you, I need those tubes on so they monitor my condition ) Joey said in his mind he was trying to get control over his body.

[Then help me get out of here because I need to see Seth, I can feel his pain and he needs me.) Jonas told Joey knowing that he had strong hold on Joey's body.

(No, my body is staying here, you might be in my head but you can't make it leave) Joey told the other occupying his mind as he said that Jonas had disconnected all the tubes and an alarm sounded and Seto woke up to see Joey pull off all his tubes.

"Joey what are you doing, you have been in a coma for two weeks you must stay in the hospital until the doctors give you a clean bill of health."

"I am not staying here, I need to be with Seth my love now you will either help me or get out of my way.' Jonas said.

"No, you are staying here Jonas, Seth and you will not see each other, now let Joey go."

Jonas just laughed and punched Seto out, he got dressed and walked out of the hospital without being seen, he realized that he could bring up Joey's memories and since Joey had spend a lot of time in the hospital he could use those memories and sneak out of the hospital.

When Seto came too he found that Joey was gone, he called all Yami and told that Jonas had taken over Joey again and he was looking for Seth. He was scared for Joey's physical and mental health and he hoped that soon Shadi would have a way to separate Jonas from Joey's mind for good.

**Next Chapter: Jonas gain strength and tempers flare through out the gang **

**Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Loverskeeper Dose Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

# Ryou to Bakura #

$ Bakura to Ryou $

! Malik to Marik !

!! Marik to Malik !!

\ Seto to Seth \

/\ Seth to Seto\/

(Joey to Jonas)

[Jonas to Joey)

Chapter 4

Jonas ran through the streets of Domino and Joey tried to stop him but it seemed that Jonas' hold on his body was stronger then Joey's will and he grew tired and his mind was shut out and was locked what one mind say was a soul room.

Jonas was not going to let Joey or Seto stop him from seeing Seth it had been to long since he had seen his love that he was not going to be stopped by anyone. He kept running until he came upon a shop that he knew was a game shop where the Pharaoh lived. He knew this from Joey's memories; he was finding it easier for him to access his host's memories. He knocked on the door and it opened and there stood the Pharaoh and he didn't look very happy to see Jonas.

Yami had gotten a call from Seto about ten minutes before Jonas knocked on the shop's door and Seto had told that Jonas had a hold of Joey again and that Jonas had punched Seto out and was on his way to see Seth and if could keep him there in case Joey came through. Now here stood Jonas his cousin's lover from the pass that has possessed his lights best friend and rivals lover.

"Pharaoh I come here to see Seth can you tell him that I am here?" Jonas asked.

"You need to return to the hospital, Joey's body is still weak from his two week coma and you have no right taking his body from the hospital, now give Joey's his body back Jonas." Yami said.

"I will after I see Seth, I have only seen him for a brief moment and I haven't seen him for 5,000 years, please just for a minute." Jonas pleaded.

Yami thought about it for a minute and he allowed Jonas inside and he called Seth down. He knew that Seto would be furious that Seth was near Joey but at the time being Joey was taken over by Jonas and Jonas did have a right to see Seth. Yami also knew that if Jonas was there he could keep an eye on Joey's body for any signs of fatigue.

Seth came down stairs and saw the boy who had Jonas' spirit trapped inside. The boy ran up to him and hugged and kissed him. "Seth, I waited so long just to feel your arms around me."

Seth smiled. "Jonas, my love I am sorry that I could not protect you from death. I wanted to make you a free person so we could be a legal couple in the Pharaoh's court but you were taken away from me. I didn't know what to do so I linked our souls together but I never thought that I would trap you in a boy's body who is you reincarnated. I-"

"Seth I know how much you loved me and that you tried to save me and now I am in this boy's body but don't worry we will be together forever okay. Our love will see us through all I want right now is to feel you, kiss you, hold on to you." Jonas said as his kissed on to Seth, his hand went up Seth's shirt.

"Jonas, we can't this body isn't yours we must take in the boy's feelings." Seth said pulling Jonas' hand away.

"Its okay he won't know." Jonas kissed Seth again. Seth in a moment of lust grabbed Jonas' hand and took him upstairs to the room he was staying in Yuig's house.

Yami didn't see Seth and Jonas go upstairs because he was on the phone with Seto telling that Jonas was at the game shop and he was talking to Seth. Seto began yelling at Yami for allowing his dark away where near Joey. Seto worried that Seth might harm Joey, but his real fear was Jonas because he had a hold of Joey that just seemed to be getting stronger every minute.

"I'm coming over fight after I take care of business at Kaiba Corp. I have informed them that I would be taking over my office since Joey is awake and out of danger. I should be there in about twenty minutes and I am putting Joey's care in your hands Yami so don't let anything happen to him."

"Seto, Joey is my friend and Yugi's best friend, I care for him and will let nothing happen to him. I know you love him but know this Joey is safe in my protection; I will let nothing happen to him. I will let Seth and Jonas know that you will be here soon." Yami said.

"No, I will be there in twenty minutes and you and me will have a discussion with Jonas that evening if he is in Joey's mind he has no right to make Joey do things he would never do you understand me Yami. Do not tell either one that I am on my way there."

Seto said as he drove his car in to the garage of Kaiba Corp. He shut off his cell and throws it into his brief case. He was pissed that Jonas took over Joey's body but more pissed off at himself for listing to Joey and going to the museum because if he didn't this whole mess wouldn't be happening.

Yami went back into the living room and saw that Jonas and Seth were not there anymore, he probably knew that they were talking and left them alone for awhile and let them have their time together. He felt for them and for Seto and Joey. He sat on the couch and sighed.

/What is wrong Yami? I can feel that you are upset/

//It's nothing Yugi, how is shopping with gramps going?//

/It's going okay. Now stop changing the subject what is wrong because if don't tell me I'll make you Yami sit both Bakura and Marik again and I'll make sure that they are given candy before you watch them/

//I give, I give. You can be mean when you want to. It's Jonas. He came here today to see Seth because Seto has forbid Seth to come anywhere near Joey. I started to think what if it had been me that lost you in the past who I do what Seth did just to kept us together.//

/Probably would, but Yami it wasn't you and this whole thing will be solved soon. I talked to Malik the other day and he said that Shadi and Ishizu are closer to finding a way to free Jonas from Joey, but they don't know if he came get a body like you and the other Yamis did./

//Seth won't like that scenario if it comes to that but I'll do what you said and I'll try not to think too much about it. Now please hurry home I want to hold you in my arms as soon as possible.//

/I'll try. / Yugi then closed the mind link and he went and found his grandpa and continued their shopping.

Joey woke up in a bed that wasn't his but the room looked familiar. When his eyes could focus he saw that he was in the guest room at Yugi's but why was he here. He remembered that he was in the hospital and that Jonas wanted to see Seth but that was it. Did Jonas leave the hospital he started to get up and an arm was around his waist and he looked over to see Seto next to him he sighed then did a double take, it wasn't Seth but it was Seth. Why was he in bed with Seth?

"Jonas why are you getting up now?" Seth asked.

"Well maybe because as of this moment I am not Jonas now let me the hell up." When Seth let him go Joey stood up and he discovered that he was naked, and so was Seth. "Please tell me that you didn't have sex with me."

"I didn't, I made love to Jonas." Seth said calmly

"With my body, do you remember that he is just a spirit that lives in my head and that this is my body? How could you do this? How can I tell Seto about this?"

"Tell me about what?" Seto asked in the door way.

Joey ran into the bathroom leaving Seto and his dark in the bedroom. Seto stared at Seth who was still lying on the bed.

"What did you do to Joey that made him dash out of here like he was on fire?"

"I did nothing to him. Jonas came here and we talked and one thing lead to another and we slept together. Joey can through when we were through and kind a flipped out."

"Are you kidding me? Why am I asking you that of course you would do that and not care about what happen to Joey. You got to be with your love at the expense of mine. I don't want you anywhere near Joey and if you do come near him I'll kill you!" Seto shouted. This brought Yami upstairs to see what the yelling was about.

"What is going on up here?" Yami asked.

"Well I see that you did a good job watching Jonas and Seth that they came up here and screwed each other. Thank you Yami for making sure that Joey would not be hurt. You," He said to Seth, "get dressed and get out of here." Seth found his clothes and got them on. Once out of the room Seto told Joey it was okay that he could come out and get changed.

Joey came out and got dressed; he was quite the whole time. Seto watched him, once dressed Seto spoke, "You know that I don't blame you for this. I know that you would never sleep with Seth. I am not upset with you. I know that you hate when others raise their voice and I am sorry that I did." Joey ran into Seto arms and Seto held him. "We will find a way to get Jonas out of your mind."

"He's getting stronger and he now able to lock me away Seto, just like my father did. Seto I'm scared of him and I don't know when he will take over my mind again, god why is this happening." He cried.

"I don't know but I will make sure that soon Jonas is gone forever." Seto helped Joey down stairs.

They were about to head out the door when Yugi and his grandfather walked in. Seto looked like he could kill. He turned and looked at Seth, "I mean come near Joey again even if Jonas has taken over his mind I will kill you." He then turned to Yami, "You promised to protect Joey, I still hold you to that and I'll believe it when you no longer take you past cousin side until then don't even talk to me or Joey." He and Joey then left.

Yugi looked at Yami and Yami gave him the look 'I'll explain layer'. Seth just went back upstairs while Yugi and Grandpa unloaded groceries. Yami knew sat back down on the couch and placed his head in his hands. He knew that before things got better they would probably get worst.

**Next Chapter: Jonas tries to escape again, sides are chosen and a solution might be at hand.**

**Please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Loverskeeper Dose Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Sesame Street or Cookie Monster

Warning: There is slight Tea bashing, sorry to those who like Tea.

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

# Ryou to Bakura #

$ Bakura to Ryou $

! Malik to Marik !

!! Marik to Malik !!

\ Seto to Seth \

/\ Seth to Seto\/

(Joey to Jonas)

[Jonas to Joey)

Chapter 5

It had been a week since Jonas had taken over Joey's mind and slept with Seth and nothing was the same. In the Manor Joey had been very withdrawn and quite. Seto had become very edgy watching Joey to see if he was himself or if Jonas had taken over again. Mokuba felt the tension in the house but didn't say anything expect to Yugi and he only saw him when he snuck away to see him since Seto had told Yami not to talk to him of Joey.

Tension was not just in the Manor but through out the group. Marik and Bakura had learnt what happen with Seth and Jonas and they were up in arms with Seth for having slept with Jonas when he knew that Jonas was only a spirit in Joey's body. Their lights felt that Seth did make a bad decision but that he was overcome with love for Jonas and wanted to be with him. This caused a blow up and Malik and Ryou had moved back into the Ishtar house. Marik and Bakura lived in Ryou father's house.

At the game shop Yugi and Yami were also at odds because Yugi was pissed at Seth when he found out what he did with Jonas with Joey's body. Yami understood why Yugi was so upset but he also understood the love his cousin had for Jonas. Yami was more upset at what Jonas did by coming over and seducing Seth into bed then he was at Seth for having slept with Jonas. Yugi that Seto didn't want Yami talking to Joey of to Seto himself so Yugi stayed away from the Manor but he did get updates on Joey from Mokuba when they met at the library every Friday night and he didn't tell Yami were he was going and blocked him out of his mind and this was also causing tension between Yugi and Yami.

As the tension between the group was growing Ishizu and Shadi knew that they were close to finding away to separate Jonas from Joey's mind but in doing so his spirit would be sent to the afterlife where it was meant to go when he first died and Ishizu knew that would kill Seth if he found out this information. Shadi had pointed out that if Seth didn't tamper with fate then this problem would not be happening and the sooner it was cleared up the sooner everyone could get on with their lives.

Back in the Manor Joey was in his and Seto room listening to music while Seto was in his study still working. Joey knew that Seto would be in the study for awhile. Mokuba had gone out to meet with his friends from school. Joey was tired but he was afraid to fall asleep because he didn't know if he would be himself when he woke up. He wanted to call Yugi and see if he wanted to hang out but every time he called the game shop Yugi was out or could not talk at the moment. Joey knew Yugi was avoiding him but he didn't know why. He thought that Yugi might be mad at Seto for yelling at Yami and that is why Yugi was not talking to him. Joey decided not to dwell on that for thought for the time being and he closed his eyes.

It was about ten minutes later and his eyes opened and he got out of bed and got dressed. He peeked around the bedroom door and saw that no one was around, and then he started to head downstairs.

(You can not do this again Jonas, please just think about me for once)

[No, I need to see Seth and make sure that he is alright. I have allowed you to have your body for a week. All I ask is for one night to see my love and if you can not give me that then I'll have to lock you away again and this time I might not let you out)

(Jonas, this is my body. I have a say with what you do to it now please go back upstairs)

[NO!)

With that Joey found himself back in the dark closed off room and he cried and screamed but Jonas just ignored him and Joey finally cried himself to sleep. Jonas got to the door when Mokuba walked in with Yugi with him. They stared at Joey and knew something was wrong with him.

"Joey where were you going at this time of night?" Mokuba asked.

"I was coming to find you Mokuba, you are past your curfew and you know who Kaiba gets when you are late. Now you need to get upstairs now before you get in any more trouble." Jonas said trying to act like Joey.

"Joey are you and Seto fighting again. You never call him Kaiba unless you two had a fight?" Mokuba questioned. He knew that Joey and Seto were having trouble with the whole Jonas deal.

"Mokuba just go upstairs. I'll walk back to the game shop with Yugi." Jonas said.

"Joey you don't have to do that I know that you are still shaken up with what Seth and Jonas did to you. I am still mad at Seth for hurting you I didn't know he would be that selfish." Yugi told him.

Jonas saw red when he heard this. He picked Yugi up by his collar. "Seth is not selfish at all. Do you understand that? Seth is a gentle soul and he try to save me unlike the Pharaoh. But if it was you that died in the past he would do whatever it took to bring you back to life. I had to spend eternity in darkness. I had to fight to survive. Now let's see if you can life in the darkness." Jonas then started to strangle Yugi.

Mokuba ran upstairs to find Seto to tell him that Jonas was back and was crazy as ever. Yugi tried to talk but he could barely breathe. Jonas just smiled as Yugi started to lose conscious. At that moment Joey found the strength to lock Jonas up for the time being. He lower Yugi to the ground and he crawled away from his friend and watched as Yugi started to cough and catch his breath.

Seto and Mokuba came running downstairs and saw Yugi on the ground and Joey in the corner crying. Seto bend down to see how bad Yugi was. He saw that bruised started to form around his throat. Yugi looked up and saw Seto and then looked around and saw his friend silently crying in the corner.

"Go tend to Joey, I'm okay." Yugi said and he set up and with Mokuba's help he sat on the couch. Mokuba left to get Yugi so cold water to drink.

Seto went over to were Joey was. "Go away Seto, I don't want to hurt you too." Joey said in a hushed voice.

"You won't Joey, and you didn't hurt Yugi either it was Jonas. You did not hurt him you are incapable of hurting the ones you love." Seto said as he sat next to Joey. Joey crawled into Seto's lap and buried his face into Seto's chest.

"I did before. In Battle City I tried to kill Yugi remember and that was because I was possessed by the Rod, but still I tried to hurt Yugi. Today might not have been me that tried to kill Yugi but it was my hands that were around his neck."

Yugi watched as his best friend fell apart. Yugi opened his link and called to Yami.

/Yami I need you to come the Seto's Manor there been incident/

//Yugi what do you mean and why are you in pain?//

/Just come over here now. I'll explain when you get here and don't bring Seth along and also go get Bakura and Marik. They are both staying at Ryou father's house./

//Why are they both there? Where is Ryou?//

/Just go get them and get here as soon as possible!/

Then Yugi ended their mind link. Mokuba handed him another glass of water and Yugi thanked him for the glass. They both watched as Seto carried Joey's sleeping body upstairs.

"Do you think Joey will be okay?" Mokuba asked.

"I hope so Mokuba. I believe that the only way to help Joey now is to do away with Jonas one and for all." Yugi said. There was a hint of hatred towards Jonas in his voice and Mokuba didn't balme his friend one bit for feeling that was towards Joinas.

Yami knocked on the door and Ryou opened the door. "Yami what are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know, Yugi wants me to go to Seto's Manor and wants me to bring Bakura and Marik as well. Are they here?" He said.

"Yes. Come in while I go get them." Ryou motioned for Yami to come in. Malik was on the couch watching TV and didn't hear Yami knocking or even Ryou talking to Yami. He was so in grossed with what was on TV. Yami sat next to the young light while Ryou went upstairs to get Bakura and Marik.

He knocked on the door and Bakura opened it. When he did he saw his light's face and knew something was wrong. "Ryou what is wrong?" He asked.

"Yami is down stairs and before you and Marik begin yelling and screaming he is only here because Yugi asked he him to come here. Yugi is at Seto's Manor and wants Yami there and both of you as well. That is all I know." Ryou said in one breath.

"Okay Marik and I will be right down. You need to unglue Malik from the TV because both of you are coming with us. We have spent too much time apart." Ryou blushed and headed back down stairs.

When Bakura and Marik came down stairs Ryou was running from Malik because he wanted the TV remote back. Yami watched and smiled because it reminded him of the times he chased Yugi around. That was before their relationship became stressed after the whole Seth and Jonas incident.

"Malik we have to go now please stop chasing me." Ryou said laughing.

"No, I want to see if Cookie Monster will eat the cookie he was holding." Malik said.

"Both of you stop, Yugi needs our help and you are coming with us and Malik Cookie Monster always eats the cookie he is holding that is why he is Cookie Monster. There the mystery was solve now move your butts before I decide to make you both go to Tea's birthday party." Bakura said with a smile.

Both Ryou and Malik stop dead in their tracts and shiver with the thought of going to one of Tea's parties. They all left the house and got Into Yami's car and he drove them to Seto's Manor.

Seto was watching Joey sleep when the door bell rang. He went down stairs and saw that both Yugi and Mokuba were a sleep on the couch. The door bell rang again. Seto let out a small growl who the hell would be ringing his bell at one in the morning. Who ever it was either very stupid of had nerves of steel. He opened the door and saw the three Yamis and Ryou and Malik there.

"What are all of you doing here?" Seto asked. He was tired and grumpy.

"Yugi linked with me and wanted me and the Yamis to come here. They brought their lights with them. So where is Yugi?" Yami asked.

"He's asleep right now, but come in. Yugi is on the couch sleeping with Mokuba, and no they are not together so don't start yelling at him he had a stressful day."

Yami was startled, why was Seto so protective of his light? Did something happen to Yugi while he was here?

Yugi woke up when he heard Yami's voice. He moved Mokuba off of his shoulder with out waking the boy. Once off the couch he ran into Yami's arms. Yami hugged him back. When the hug ended Yami looked down at Yugi and saw the awful bruises that were around Yugi's neck. So did everyone else.

"Yugi, what happened? Who did this to you?"

"I did a voice said coming from the stairs. Well not me but Jonas did I was able to lock him away from now but he is getting stronger. I am sorry Yugi for hurting you I never wanted to hurt you again and now I did." Joey said his voice trembling.

Yugi left the protected arms of his Dark and went over to his friend. He hugged Joey. "I know Joey and I don't blame you. I know you want to take the blame but we know who is to blame Jonas. He took over your mind, tried to sneak out again, pretended to be you, and got mad when I bad mouthed Seth. He is the only one to blame not you."

Joey looked down at his friend and smiled. "I know Yuge, but still it was my hands that put those bruises on you. I promised myself I would never hurt someone I loved like I was hurt and now you have bruises on your neck that my hands put there. I know that it wasn't be that hurt you it will take me sometime to process this just like me waking up next to Seth. All I know is that I am hardly me anymore because Jonas is taking more of me every day. I am afraid that one day I'll just drift away and he'll be here permanently."

"Joey, that won't happen I promise it. I am going over to the museum right now and I will talk to my sister and see if she and Shadi have found a way to help you." Malik said.

"No, you and Ryou stay here with Yugi and help Joey feel better. Bakura and I will go. Yami go talk with Seth and Tell he what happen and that if we have to sent Jonas back into the afterlife we will." Marik said.

"He wasn't in the afterlife, I don't he was. When he was choking me he said that he was in darkness and had to fight to survive. I think that he was in the Shadow Realm." Yugi said.

The Yamis looked at each other. "Yami get Seth and meet us at the museum if Yugi is right then there is more going on then what we see." Bakura said. "Seto if Joey starts to act funny at all knock him out and bring him the museum until then just wait until we call you."

After that the Yamis were gone. They went to where they needed to go and left the others with more questions then answers. Joey was now terrified of the spirit the dwelled in him, he also feared for those around him and he hoped that soon this nightmare would be over.

**Next Chapter: More of Jonas's past is revealed, he grows in power and the solution to separate him and Joey might be harmful for Joey.**

**Please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Loverskeeper Does Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/N: The past flashbacks will _italicized _

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

# Ryou to Bakura #

$ Bakura to Ryou $

! Malik to Marik !

!! Marik to Malik !!

\ Seto to Seth \

/\ Seth to Seto\/

(Joey to Jonas)

[Jonas to Joey)

Chapter 6

It had been five hours since the Yamis had left. To Seto it felt like days have went by. Joey was asleep on the couch, while Yugi and Mokuba were napping on the floor. Ryou had walked over to Seto and handed him a cup of tea.

"How are you doing?" Ryou asked. He couldn't stand the quite in the room.

"I'm not sure right now. I have no idea how I should feel right now. I am Seto Kaiba one of the most powerful men in Domino and I am powerless to save the one I love from himself or who the hell is in his mind right now." Seto said. He didn't mean to snap at Ryou but Seto was holding in his emotions and Ryou was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Seto looked up at Ryou and he was going to apologize to the young light but Ryou shock his head. "I understand Seto and the fear and the pain you feel for Joey is understandable. I use to have a spirit that used to take over me all the time and he uses to hurt me as well but it seems that Bakura changed, maybe Jonas will change over time and realize what he is doing to Joey." Ryou then went back into the kitchen to make sure that Malik wasn't trying to burn down the kitchen.

Seto sipped his tea as he thought about what Ryou said. Maybe if he could reason with Jonas, maybe Jonas won't just take over Joey's mind when he wanted too, but the more Seto thought about it the more he got mad. Seto was upset because why did Joey have to compromise to have control of his own body. Seto watched as Joey slept and he hoped that soon a solution was in the near future.

Marik and Bakura got to the Museum and they relayed what Yugi said about Jonas saying that he was in darkness instead of the afterlife.

"Why would Jonas be sent to the Shadow Realm?" Ishizu asked Shadi.

"I have no idea. I was around when the young man died and the burial was done right he should have been sent to the afterlife. I do know that Seth had some enemies but none that knew of Shadow Magic or how to control it." Shadi said. Then a voice was heard yelling.

"Well Bakura in the past knew enough about Shadow Magic, he did kill Mahado for the Millennium Ring didn't he." Seth said as Yami tried to restrain his cousin.

"Who?" Bakura asked looking at Marik. Marik just shrugged his shoulders.

"Mahado, he held the Millennium Ring before you killed him and took its power. It gave you power of the Shadows and this did all happen before Jonas died so you could have killed my love and sent his soul to the shadows. I know you did." Seth got out of Yami's grasp and tackled Bakura.

"Get of your crazy ass off of me before I send you to the shadows." Bakura said as he threw Seth off him.

Seth went at him again but Ishizu got in Seth's way. "Stop it. I know you are upset Seth but beating Bakura won't help. The only one that can help us is the one that was killed. We are going to have Jonas help us with finding out how his soul was sent to the Shadow Realm."

"She's right." Shadi said.

"Seto is not going to like this. Bakura, you and Marik come with me. I might need your help with Seto when he finds this out. Seth stay here and try not to attach anyone else while I am gone." Yami said.

"Wait," Marik said, "Ishizu did you find a way to separate Jonas from Joey's mind?"

"We did but it might work and it might not. When Joey comes here I will explain it to him. It is his decision and his decision alone." She said looking at all the spirits.

"What about Jonas? What will happen to him?" Seth asked.

"All will be said when Joey gets here." Ishizu said. She then left the room. She had to prepare the Alter room in case Joey was going to go through the ritual to rid him of Jonas.

Yami knocked on the Manor doors. The doors opened and the Yamis saw a tired Seto who stepped aside so they could come in.

"What did you find out?" Seto asked.

"Well Ishizu and Shadi both think that Jonas was sent to the Shadow Realm but neither one knows why. Ishizu thought that maybe that Jonas could help find out who sent his soul to there." Yami said and he saw Seto eyes narrow.

"She wants Joey to give his body back to that crazy spirit that tried to kill Yugi who is your light and the one that you say that you love. Is she crazy?" Seto shouted.

This woke up Joey, Mokuba and Yugi and brought Ryou and Malik out of the kitchen. "Seto are you okay?" Joey asked stretching.

"No I am not okay. Ishizu wants you to give Jonas control so he can help figure out who sent him to the Shadow Realm or wherever the hell his has been at." Seto said.

"Well maybe that is not such a bad idea. I mean he was the one that was poisoned and he might know who poisoned him and whoever poised him might have sent him to the shadows. I'll do it but only if everyone is there because I don't trust Jonas and if you are there you all will be able to stop him if he goes off again." Joey said leaving a very shock Seto staring at him.

"Joey are you sure, I even think that my sister is crazy for wanting to bring Jonas out again." Malik said.

"I am not sure but maybe it will help him heal. I know I sound crazy but if he was sent to the Shadow Realm he has the right to know who sent him there." Joey told them.

"And you have the right to control your body. I know that you want to see the good in people Joey, but he has hurt you twice and I don't want to see that again, but if you want to do this then I will be there for you and if Jonas tries anything I will rip him from you one way or another." Seto said. Joey smiled when Seto said this.

"Also, Ishizu wants to talk to Joey because she believes there is a way to separate Jonas from Joey but something that only he could decide if he wanted to do it and she won't tell what she and Shadi found." Yami said. Hoping that might calm Seto down if he knew that maybe there was a way of separating Jonas from Joey.

Once it was decided everyone went to the museum and once there tensions started to rise. Seto didn't like that Seth was there and the way he looked at Joey. Seth watched the boy who had his love's spirit inside and he also kept his eyes on Bakura because he knew that he was the one that killed his love and when the truth came out he was going to end Bakura's life and no one would stop him including his cousin.

Ishizu and Shadi both came out of the Alter room. They both made sure the room was ready in case Joey wanted to go through with the separation. As they entered the lobby where everyone was Ishizu approached the group while Shadi stayed in the background until he was called. She walked over to where Joey and Seto were.

"I am glad that you came here Joey, I also know that you are scared and really don't know what is going but I hope that by tonight we will have a better understanding of Jonas' past and that can help us separate the two of you."

"Thank you. I know that you have been under a lot of pressure, you and Shadi. I thank you both for all that you have done. I know that you want to talk to Jonas about his past but I would like to know is it possible for us to be separated and if how what will happen to both of us?" Joey questioned.

"Shadi and I have found a spell, it will send lost spirits home, but if Jonas' spirit was trapped in the Shadow Realm then there is a good change that his soul will go back there; however there is another spell a more risky one. It would involve the two that inhabit the body to more or less fight for the body and the losing one will be trapped in kind of limbo. That is all I know about that spell and that it had never been used. That in it self brings great risk but you alone Joey must make this decision. While you ponder over your choices I and Shadi would like to speak to Jonas about his past if you don't mind Joey." Ishizu said in a very calm voice. She didn't want to scare Joey because he had a hard decision to make for him and for Jonas.

"Wait, doesn't Jonas get a say in what Joey deices. Jonas is a part of this and Joey can't just decide to end Jonas' life." Seth said. He could not believe that soon his love could be gone.

"Seth, Joey is the one who is alive and if you did not tamper with fate this would not be happening. I know you are upset but this boy has the right to have control over his own body and not fear what Jonas will do with his body." Shadi said. He didn't hide the fact that he was disappointed with Seth. It was all in the way he told Seth off.

"Please everyone this whole experience has left friends not talking to each other. There has been enough yelling. We need to be there for Joey and what he decides even if it sending Jonas back." Mokuba said. He was upset how everyone was mad at each other, even though it was Seth and Jonas that caused it he didn't think that everyone had to be at each others throats.

"Mokuba is right, I will make my decision when I know more abut Jonas' past and if he was stuck in the Shadow Realm, I will not opt to send him back, but Seth if he was in the afterlife that is where he needs to be not in my mind taking over my body and letting me feel helpless. Seto I need you to understand that if Jonas was in the Shadow Realm I might have to opt to fight Jonas for my body. Now both of you will have to live with my decision but right now I will let Jonas come through so we all get to understand him more then just the spirit in my mind." Joey said. He then sat back down and nodded to Ishizu letting her know that he was ready.

Shadi came up to Joey and he explained that he would enter Joey's mind with his Millennium Key and he would find Jonas and he would only see Jonas' memories and that Joey's mind he would leave alone. He knew the boy had been hurt in the past and those memories didn't need to be brought to the surface if he had made peace with them. He placed the Key to Joey's forehead and turned it and he was grated entry to Joey's mind.

Joey's mind was dark and there was a hallway that lead to a door. He saw Jonas standing there looking at him. He looked a lot like the boy but his hair was longer and he was tanner. Jonas just stared at Shadi.

"Look find your own host this one is mine." Jonas said.

"I am not here to hurt you or the boy I am here to talk to you and about your past and your death and what really happen to you that night that you died. If I can piece together what happen then maybe there is away to help you and the boy that is your host. He can not keep you in his mind much longer before he loses his sanity and if his mind crumbles so do you." Shadi said. The Key was illuminating the walls around the corridor and they were cracking and crumbling. This was showing the Ancient Spirit that the boy's mind was trying to compensate having two entities in it and was failing.

"So what happens if his mind does crumble, there is nothing I can do I am stuck here since he locked me away. I know I did the same to him and I never did mean to hurt anyone its just I don't want to go back to those Shadows." Jonas said pleading to the Spirit.

"That is why I am here, I want to know why you were in the Shadows and if you grant me access to your memories see what happen to you." Shadi said.

"Fine but if think that you are up to something I will have to fight back even if it means I have to destroy myself and the boy." Jonas said and a burst of light came from where Jonas was standing.

Shadi blinked and he saw that he was back in the Pharaoh's Palace and that he was in Seth's private room. There was a sound of someone coughing, he followed the sounds.

"_You will never see him again. I will see to it that you no longer have a hold of Seth. Seth will be the next Pharaoh and you will not hold him back Jonas. I know that Seth thinks that you love him but that is a lie. I know your kind. You come in here the helpless slave and find mercy from a kind heart and you use that kindness to your benefit. Well that stops now, I hope you are in pain, you worthless slave. With you gone I will have a better chance to turn Seth's pain back on you slaves and he will destroy the whole lot of you." The figure started to leave._

"_You might kill me Akhenden, but know that your son loved me…he told me many time…he even made love to me so many times (cough). I know that Seth will be in pain…but his love for me will get him through…you lost even if I am dead…he will find out about what you did and you have to pay…(cough, laugh)"_

_Akhenden walked over and kicked Jonas in the stomach and he coughed up blood. When he was about to kick him again he heard a noise and he ran out of the room._

Shadi watched as Akhenden ran out of the room. Then another figure entered the room. He watched as the next scene played out.

_Thief Bakura had ran into a room not knowing it was Seth's. He had stolen some trinkets; he thought he was entitled to them because his whole village was destroyed by the Pharaoh so why not take his dues. When walked into the room he saw someone run out then coughing and wheezing. He walked over and saw a young slave on the ground trying to breathe and blood coming out of his mouth._

"_Please help me." Jonas begged._

"_I can't, I'll get caught and I will be charged with your death if I didn't do this to you." Thief Bakura said and he started to leave._

"_He's in here." A place guard said. _

_Thief Bakura made a run for it. The Guards came in and saw that Bakura was gone but that Jonas was on the floor was and was near death. Seth was called and ran into his room and pulled Jonas into his lap and watch as his love died. Atem came in as well and he watched his cousin grieve over the lost on the one he loved._

"_No, I will not allow death take him before his time. Death will not win you hear me death you will not win I the High Priest to Pharaoh Atem forbid it." Seth yelled as Jonas died._

_Atem told Seth that he would call Isis so she could prepare Jonas' body but Seth said he would do it himself._

Shadi watched as Seth prepared Jonas' body but a cloaked figure watched from the shadows.

_Seth was done with preparing Jonas' body, Seth just has one last thing to do. He used Shadow Magic to cast a spell that would allow Jonas to live again one day. He didn't know how long the spell would take but that didn't matter because Jonas would live again that is what mattered. He placed Jonas's mummified body into the sarcophagus. The sarcophagus was carried to Seth's tomb by palace workers and Jonas was laid to rest. What he didn't see was that another spell was being done and it was being done by Akhenden. He did a chant and he asked the Shadows to take Jonas' soul and to torture it for eternity because he wanted Jonas to pay for turning his son against him._

Shadi saw all he needed. He had all the information he needed. He left Jonas' memories and Joey's mind. When he came out he was tired and Joey seemed to be in a deep sleep.

"I have found out what was needed to know. I will tell all of you and the young one will learn when he wakes. I found out that Jonas was killed and his soul was sent to the Shadow Realm."

"I knew you killed him. Why did you do it? What did he do to you?" Seth screamed at Bakura.

"It wasn't him Seth. Bakura when he was a thief in the past did walk into your room as Jonas was dying on the ground but he did not poison him or send him to the Shadow Realm." Shadi said.

"Then who would want to kill Jonas? He never was a threat to anyone." Seth cried.

"Your father, he hated me and he was the one that killed me. I remember now. It was Akhenden that poisoned me and sent me to theShadows because you loved me." Jonas said. Everyone turned to see that Joey was awake but Jonas was in control.

"Where is Joey?" Seto asked. He hated when Jonas took over Joey.

"He's fine, he saw what Shadi saw and he had as of right now that me and Seth have some time together and then him and you Seto because he knows that soon only one of us will have this body while the other one goes to limbo." Jonas said quietly.

"No, you are lying, Joey would not do that I want to talk to him now!" Seto yelled.

"Yes he would big brother. He would give his life to a stranger if it would save that stranger's life. Now let Jonas talk to Seth. It is what Joey's wants don't fight him on it right now. Talk to him when it's your turn."

Seto walked away. He couldn't stand to near anyone because his heart was breaking because it felt like Joey was leaving him and he couldn't bear to be alone in this cold world without Joey. Mokuba tried to go after him but Yami stopped him. He knew that Seto needed time alone. As Seto walked away, Seth and Jonas found a quite area to talk and say good-bye because neither one knew what the outcome the battle Joey and Jonas had to do so one could live again. Everyone else was quite. The lights held on to their darks and Mokuba cried as Yugi held him. Ishizu and Shadi went into the Alter room to get ready. This night would leave everyone broken and no one knew if they would be the same again.

**Next Chapter: The battle begins, a victor is decided, a mystery guest and a surprise that shocks everyone even Shadi.**

**A/N: The Ancient Names I got from My Shonen Jump Magazine.**

**A/N: If you guest on the mystery person and you are right you will be given the cookie of you choice.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Loverskeeper Does Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

# Ryou to Bakura #

$ Bakura to Ryou $

! Malik to Marik !

!! Marik to Malik !!

\ Seto to Seth \

/\ Seth to Seto\/

(Joey to Jonas)

[Jonas to Joey)

Chapter 7

Jonas and Seth went to a quite area of the museum. They didn't know what to say to each other. Seth still couldn't believe that his father was the one that killed Jonas. He felt betrayed and what hurt was there was nothing he could do to get revenge for Jonas. Jonas watched Seth and knew what he was feeling. He gave a small smile and he grabbed a hold of Seth's hand.

"Seth, don't blame yourself for what happened to me. I know that you are. You were always were hard on yourself." Jonas said, but Seth still could not look at him.

"It's not that easy Jonas, I know that I did not kill you, but you were killed because I loved you. Once you died I could not be without you so I linked your soul to mine hoping that we would be together again, and I did but your soul was sent to the Shadow Realm. You soul was released but into another's body and now both of you have to fight to see who gets to live and who's should will remain in limbo forever." Seth said. He kept looking down as tears ran down his face.

Jonas made Seth look at him. He kissed Seth's tears and smiled. "I don't know what you are going though but I feel your pain and I want you to know that if I don't make it through this battle I love you. I will always love you and I want you to carry that love with you if this is our last night together." Jonas then kissed Seth lightly on his lips. When the kiss was done Seth looked in Jonas' eyes and he saw Joey.

Joey blushed a little. "Sorry but Jonas and I don't have much time and he wants me to say good-bye to my friends and to Seto."

"Okay." Seth said as he walked Joey back to where the others were.

Seth walked back to where the others with Joey. Joey looked around and he saw his friends but Seto was missing. His heart fell. He hoped that Seto would be there. Seth looked at Joey. "I'll go find him; you stay here and talk to your friends." With that said Seth went in search of his light.

Joey walked over to his friends and for the first time in his life he was speechless. He didn't know what to say, how could he say good-bye to the people who have become his family. Sure they had some problems but what family didn't. He didn't care about that he just cared that they were always there for him. He stared at them but he didn't know how to start.

"Joey are you sure that you want to do this, I mean what if Jonas wins then you will be in Limbo and I will never get to see you again. I couldn't bear the thought of you never being there again." Yugi said with tears in his eyes.

"Listen to me Yuge, if I do lose them I want you to remember that I will be with you forever, I am your best friends and nothing can break that. I also want you all to know I know what I am doing. I can't just send Jonas back to the Shadow Realm it wouldn't be fair to him." Joey said.

"Fair to him, what about you? You might lose your life. I don't see how that is fair. Jonas is already dead." Malik yelled. He was upset at how mellow Joey was. Joey was about to fight to see who gets his body. There was nothing fair about it.

"Malik, listen to me. I know the options that I have and I know the outcome of each option. Sending Jonas back to the Shadows is not an option that I will choose. It would be like sending the Yamis back into their items or their host. That would not be fair to them and sending Jonas back to where he was would not be fair to him."

"Joey, you always choice to save those in trouble but this time can you please choice to be selfish just once. Please I beg you I don't want Seto to become cold again. You made him live again and that is what I want you and Seto together being happy and in love with each other. That is what I want please choice that Joey." Mokuba sobbed. He couldn't bear the thought that Joey would be gone from him or his brother.

Joey bent down and hugged Mokuba. "You know that if there was another way that did not involve sending Jonas to the Shadows I would choose it. I love you and your brother, Mokuba and I don't want to do this. Hell I am scared to death that I might never see any of you again but I want you to keep me in your heart and in doing so I will always be in your heart." Joey said. His voice started to give. He wiped Mokuba's tears away.

"Joey I know that you might have hard feeling towards me for what I did to you. I know that I can never take those memories away from when I took over your mind, but I want you to know that I will miss you if you go. I also want to thank you for not shutting my light out of your life. When he needed a friend you were there and you were the first to get the others to see that Malik was good and after that he became part of your family and that means a lot to me." Marik said.

Joey was shocked by what Marik said. "I really don't what to say. I haven't really got to know you or Bakura all that well. I do know that you and him have changed and that was because of Malik and Ryou. I hope that you both help them if I am the one that leaves. The same goes to you Yami. Yugi has been like a brother to me and he will need you if something happens to me."

"Joey if there was anything I could do I would. I don't want you to leave us. I have seen you grow as a person and as a duelist and you have become someone that could do great things. I hope that you do win because it will be a shame if you do go away." Yami said putting his hand on Joey's shoulder.

"You were the Pharaoh, can't you do something to stop this. Can't you get Jonas to see that we need Joey? If Seth wants Jonas have him follow him even to the Shadow realm. We need Joey. He can't leave, please Yami don't let this happen." Ryo said as he cried into Bakura's chest. Ryou had lost much in his young life, his mother, his sister, and having a crazy Yami take over his mind didn't help. Bakura did change when he saw that Ryou loved him. Now Joey was might leave him it was more the young light could handle.

"Ryou don't blame Yami for this. There is no one to blame. I know that you are afraid to lose me, or anyone you love and consider family. I don't want to leave you, but I believe that this way me and Jonas both get a fair change to live." Joey said even though he knew it sounded crazy.

"Joey this is not fair and there is someone to blame. Seth, his selfish ass did all this. He was the one that could not let go and now not only are you paying the price we all are. We have to stand there while you say you are doing what is best for you and for Jonas. I know that you have a caring heart but you need to learn when to stand up for yourself. I can't just watch you throw away your life. You mean too much to my light, and to Malik, Yugi and Mokuba. You said that you didn't know me and Marik that well but I know you and I know that you will give your life for another but today why don't you live for you and not for anyone else." Bakura said. He was mad that Ryou was so upset. He also didn't want to admit but Joey had grown on him and he would miss him if he was gone.

Joey didn't know what to say anymore. It was getting to hard to say good-bye to every one and act like it was nothing at all. Joey was scared that he might never see his friends and loved ones again. Tears filled his eyes when he thought of his sister. He hoped that she would understand why he was making this choice. Joey looked over at his make-shift family that consisted of his friends. Joey walked over to Yugi asked Yugi if he could talk to him alone. The others left the two friends; Mokuba got one more hug from Joey before he followed the others.

As Joey and the others were saying good-bye Seth was looking for Seto. He found him looking outside. There was a storm going on outside. To Seto the storm representing the anger and fear he felt inside. Seto could not do what the others were doing. They were giving Joey up. Seto could not just give Joey away and leave it up to Fate. Fate was a four letter word that meant nothing to him at all.

"He is going through with this and if you don't say good-bye you will regret it forever. I know, Seto don't do this to yourself and don't do this to him. Joey was looking for you earlier, please go to him before it's too late." Seth said. Seto never turned around or acknowledged Seth presence.

"I am not going to say good-bye to Joey because this should not be happening. This is all your fault. You and that damn lover of yours. You couldn't let him go and now Joey will have to fight to the death in a way for his body all because you couldn't live with out Jonas. Too bad that father of yours didn't also do you in, and then this won't be happening. I don't need you to come tell me what to do. I am not those losers who actually listen to their Yamis." Seto turned around and stood nose to nose to Seth. "You are nothing to me. You mean nothing to me just like that whore you call a lover. I hope Joey wins and you are alone forever."

Seth saw red and he went to punch Seto. Seto moved to the right, he saw his move and punched Seth in the face. This sent Seth to the floor. Seto walked over him. "Stay out of my way and you won't get your ass kicked again." Seth grabbed Seto's leg and tripped him. Seto looked down at his dark and when to punch him again; Seth was ready this time and blocked Seto's punch. He countered with his own and this one connected and that started a brawl between light and dark.

At the same time Joey was talking to Yugi. "Yugi I need you to do me a huge favor."

"What is it Joey? I will try and do anything for my best friend. You know that right?" Yugi told him.

"I was hoping you said that. Yugi if I don't make it through this I want you to be the one to tell Serenity why I am not here anymore. Tell her not to hold any hard feeling towards Seth and Jonas. Especially Jonas who will be in my body. I need her to know that I love her but this was something that I had to do. I want her to know that I didn't want to leave her but there is no way I could allow Jonas to go back to the hell he was in before he took over m body. I know that is a lot Yugi, but she will be hurting and I know that you and the others will help her through her dark times as you will help each other." After Joey said that he looked down.

"Joey I would be honored to tell your sister about how much you loved her and why you had to do this. I just wished that you didn't and that there was some other way." Yugi said and he saw Joey looking down. "Joey, what is wrong?" Yugi asked.

"Seto, I know that he is upset that I choose this option but I was hoping that I could say good-bye to him and how much I loved him. I wanted to tell him how much he meant to me. But I guess he couldn't bear the thought of me leaving or that he never loved me as I loved him." Tears fell from Joey's face.

"Joey he loves you, it is just hard for him to see the one he loves leave him, maybe for good." Yugi said patting his friend on the arm. That's when they heard the fighting down the hall. They both took off and when they got to the end of the hall they saw Seth and Seto fighting.

"Seto! Seth! Will both of you stop trying to kill each other. I know that this hard for the both of you, but its killing Joey. He doesn't need this right now." Yugi yelled. Seth and Seto stopped when their names were called and they were getting of the ground.

"Look, Yugi, Joey made his decision by himself if he is having a hard time dealing with it then maybe it is the wrong decision for him to be making." Seto said not seeing Joey until it was too late.

Joey took off, Seto right after him. Seto caught up with him and grabbed Joey by the arm and dragged him to a quite area. "Joey I'm sorry I said that. I know that this is hard for you but it feels like you are already gone and I don't know how to deal with that." Seto said as he looked into Joey's brown loving eyes.

"I understand Seto. I know you and when you feel the chips are down you fight like hell to make sure that you are not hurt. I am not doing this to hurt you and I know that I should feel more upset that I might lose my body to Jonas, but he is a victim too and so is Seth. I saw what happen to Jonas in the past and I felt a connection to him. I love you Seto, please remember that in case-" Joey was interrupted by Seto's lips on his own.

"I love you too; puppy and I want you to hold on to that love and I am sure that if you do we will be holding onto each other in a few hours." Seto said to him. Seto smiled for the first time that day.

"What?" Joey asked.

"Well pup, maybe Fate will see that we are meant to be and will see that we are to be together again." Seto said kissing Joey on his forehead. Joey loved when Seto did that. They held each other for awhile. Until they heard foot steps, they both looked up and saw Ishizu.

"It is time Joey, please come with me." She said.

Joey followed her. Seto and Seth were behind him. Joey was lead into the lobby once more and he was all his friends and he smiled to them. He saw tears in their eyes and there were tears in his eyes. Ishizu lead Joey into the Alter Room where Shadi was waiting. They told him that once they left the battle would begin. They had prepared the room that once the battle was over the victor would have Joey's body and the other's soul would be in Limbo but will not be taken to the shadows. Ishizu bowed to Joey and wished him luck as did Shadi and they left.

The door banged shut locking Joey and Jonas to their fate. Ishizu walked into an empty hall and cried because she thought that this was a barbaric thing that Joey and Jonas had to do. She wished that she never found the scroll that gave the Yamis their bodies but there was nothing she could do about it now. She walked back into the lobby and waited with the others to see who would win.

Inside the Alter Room Joey saw a purple black cloud. It looked like the same one that hit him before. After the cloud engulfed him Joey saw Jonas standing in front of him. Joey didn't know what to do next. He rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, hi." Joey said.

"Hi, I am sorry that this has happened to you and I am sorry that I hurt your friend and slept with Seth while I was in your body." Jonas said.

"That's okay. Well do you know what we are to do next? Do we fight each other with our fist or what?" Joey asked.

"I don't know this has never happen to me before." Jonas said. After he said that two swords came out of the air and fell by both Joey and Jonas. "Well I guess we use these." He said picking up his sword.

Joey did the same but Joey didn't move. He knew that he would have to fight Jonas but he didn't know if he could kill him. Joey saw that Jonas hadn't moved at all either. "I don't think I can do this Jonas. I know we have to fight but I really don't want to hurt you but I also want my body, but I promised myself I would hurt anyone again unless I was defending myself or someone else." Joey said and he thought back seeing himself as a bully until he met Yugi.

"I know what you mean, I want to live again but not if it means killing you. I remember dying and won't wish that on anyone else even if it meant I got to Seth again." Jonas said softly.

"I guess that means that we are at a standstill and neither of us win or lose. I have no idea what that means for us. I know one of us has to win but how do we decide that if we won't fight each other." Joey said thinking out loud. That's when he heard a chuckle. He looked over at Jonas and saw that he wasn't the one laughing.

The two of them walked around the room to try and find the source of the laughter but found nothing. "Okay, who ever you are I don't see what is so funny in here. Jonas and I have to find a way for one of us to win with out hurting the other one." Joey said and then a light bulb went off in Joey's head. "That's it!" He yelled.

"What's it? I have no idea what you are talking about." Jonas asked.

"I think I figured out how we can both lose and win at the same time. I don't know if it will work to help us but let's give it a try." Joey said, never explaining his plan.

"Joey, I have no idea what you are talking about. How can we both lose and win?" Jonas asked. He was starting to think that Joey was losing it a little.

"We are having a duel Jonas and in duel monsters there is two ways you can win, first you beat you opponent by destroying his life points, but one can also surrender. In doing so the one who surrenders gives up before to much damage is done. So if I surrender to you Jonas, I lose, but you win and we never have to fight." Joey said. He saw Jonas' eyes light up when he told him this.

"I get it, and if I surrender to you Joey, you win and I lose. I get it now, and I hope it works too Joey or we may have to fight. I really don't want that." Jonas said his voice going from happy to sad in seconds.

"Well it will work because I have faith that it will. Okay Jonas on three. One…two…three…"

"I surrender" both Jonas and Joey said at the same time. They looked around and nothing happened. Joey looked at Jonas and Jonas looked at Joey.

"I thought that would work." Joey said.

"It did, but I wanted to make an entrance." A voice said.

"Who said that?" Joey asked. Jumping up while be put Jonas behind him.

"I have been here since the doors shut. I have watched you two and I was judging this duel. I was called to watch this and give my judgment on the outcome of this duel and you young one have found a way to not only help yourself to win but also the other one who has no body." The voice said.

"Are you who I think you are?" Jonas asked getting on the ground kneeling.

"What are you doing?" Joey asked.

"Yes, I am Ra, Jonas you don't have to kneel in front of me. I have known of your plight since your death and it sadden me that I could not help you back then, but now I can. You both have shown kindness to each other. You Joey have shown love, understanding and compassion for taking on this duel and send Jonas back into the Shadows. For what you both have shown me I grant you both what you both desire." Ra said.

Ra then disappeared and the doors opened. As the doors opened a blinding light was seen and as it deemed two figures were seen standing. No one could believe their eyes not even Shadi. The figures came out of the light and they walked over to the group who still could not believe their eyes. Both Joey and Jonas were standing next to each other. No one knew what to say. Everyone just stared at both Joey and Jonas, they didn't know how but their prayers were answered and they weren't going too questioned why or how. They were just happy to see that both Joey and Jonas made it through and they both got to live again.

**Next Chapter: Live goes on; see what has happened two months after Jonas gets his own body.**

**Please R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Loverskeeper Does Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/N: In this chapter some characters will be OOC.

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

# Ryou to Bakura #

$ Bakura to Ryou $

! Malik to Marik !

!! Marik to Malik !!

\ Seto to Seth \

/\ Seth to Seto\/

(Joey to Jonas)

[Jonas to Joey)

Chapter 8

It had been two months since Jonas had got his body. He was happy and in love Seth. He was happy that he and Seth could hold one another and make love as well. Jonas still had nightmares of his death and woke up in cold sweats but Seth was always there to help Jonas down. Seth had not allowed Jonas out of his sight for any length of time because he feared that Jonas would disappear and he would never see his love again. Seth would watch Jonas sleep for hours and smile because for the first time in 5000 years he was happy. He was thankful that his love and the love of his light were save, the only down side was that he and Seto still were linked and would be for as long as the both lived.

\Seth if you want to live to see tomorrow go to sleep or stop thinking. It's bad enough to have you and Jonas in my house having sex that I have to hear it but I don't want to have your thoughts in my head at three o'clock in the freaking morning\ Seth said through his link to Seth.

/\Seto what are you doing awake at three in the morning? You should be asleep, unless you are busy at the moment. If you and Joey are in the act of love making why are you busy talking to me, you should be thinking about how to please your lover and not bickering with me.\/ Seth told his light as he chuckled. He loved to annoy his light because he found it fun.

\Funny Seth, I mean it, don't open your link to me unless it is important or you are dying and I can laugh at you while you gasp for air.\

/\I love you too, my light, but I need my sleep so I am going to close our link and you should try and get some sleep as well.\/ Seth closed his link and chuckled to himself not know that someone was watching him.

"You know that he was gracious enough to allow us to live here. You should not go out of your way to annoy Seto." Jonas said as he looked up at Seth. Jonas smiled as he looked into Seth's blue loving eyes.

"What did I do? He was the one that started to talk to me. I was watching you sleep and thinking about you when his voice chimed in telling me to go back to sleep and not tick him off in three in the morning. Something like that." Seth said. He tried to act nonchalant.

"Seth you know you love bothering your light, unlike me who actually gets along with my light. You and Seth could learn a lot from Joey and me. We don't fight, we don't link to each other unless we really need help and we get along fine." Jonas said as he sat up.

Seth smiled and he bent down and kissed Jonas on the forehead and whispered in his ear, "That's because you both are the same, you both are food-aholics. You two both have an addiction with food that it's scary."

Jonas hit Seth in the shoulder. Seth smirked and he grabbed Jonas and kissed him hard. They both fell on to the bed where they nosily made love to one another all through the night.

In Seto and Joey's bedroom they started at each other. "Tell me why I let you and my brother coheres me into letting those two live with us. I think all they do is have sex I am surprised that they both can walk at all." Seto said.

"You let them live here because you have a big heart and me and Mokuba just helped you see that. I know that they can be a little noisy but they haven't been with each other for 5000 years. I know that these last two months have been hard but I promise that soon they will die down and everything will go back to normal. Until then let's make a little noise of our own to drown them out." Joey said as he leaned over and kissed Seto. Seto kissed back.

"You know that Mokuba will need therapy and when you sister gets here in a couple weeks she will too if she hears what they are doing and what I am about to do too you." Seto said as he begin stripping of his clothes, Joey just stared at him.

"Did you just say that my sister is coming to stay with us for awhile?" Joey said. His eyes sparkled with joy when he talked about Serenity.

"No, pup she is not coming here for awhile." Seto told him, he saw Joey's eyes dim, "She is moving here to live with us. Your mother allowed this because she can get a good education here and your sister told your mother that she wants to be with you. She will go back for holidays and you mother was okay with that." Seto smiled when Joey jumped off the bed and did a happy dance.

Seto chuckled as he watched his pup dancing. Joey looked over his shoulder and he saw the love in Seto's eyes. He was awed by how much he loved Seto. He never thought that he would be so lucky to have found someone that would live him for being him. Joey stopped dancing and walked over to Seto and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Seto stopped the kiss and pushed Joey on the bed and they made love all through the night.

At the Game shop in Yugi's bedroom Yugi was asleep as Yami watched him breathe. He was so amazed by that function. As his light to another breath and let it out Yami eyes started to water.

He started to think about what has happen over the last couple of months. He and the other Yamis had gotten their own bodies but that almost caused Joey his life and his sanity. Seth and Seto were at odds because the ones they loved could have died. If it wasn't for Joey's quick thinking he or Jonas could be dead. All that took a toll on him but what was really bothering him was what if it was Yugi that was killed in the past and not Jonas. Would he do what Seth did just to see Yugi one last time?

/I am okay Yami. Please go back to sleep. / Yugi said through their link

//I am okay Yugi, it's just hard to think about. What if it was you? Would I be able to move on or would I become like Seth and grow more closed off and depressed until I died and was put in the Millennium Puzzle.//

Yugi sighed and sat up. "Yami I don't know what you would have done but dreading on what could have happen is not healthy. I am fine and I am here and I am not going anywhere but if you don't let me go back to sleep I know where you are going. You will be going to the couch and I mean that. I have to help Grandpa with inventory. Now please go to sleep."

Yami smiled as he looked at his light that was half asleep. He though it was cute when Yugi was grouchy because Yugi's cheeks were gets a little red. Yami bend down and kissed Yugi on the nose. "I'll try, for you Yugi I will try."

"You better do more then try, I mean it Yami. I love you and I know you love me but if keep me up I will find a way to put you back in that puzzle so I can get a good night's sleep." Yugi said as his started to doze off. Yami lay back down and he closed his eyes and listen to Yugi breathe and he fell asleep with Yugi snuggling on his chest.

In Ryou's house both Marik and Bakura were relieved that their lights were back home. They were all in the living room watching a horror movie with a lot of blood and guts. Bakura, Marik and Malik liked the movie but Ryou had his head buried in Bakura's chest. Bakura looked down and he saw that Ryou had fallen asleep. He picked Ryou's sleeping form and started to carry Ryou to their room.

"Hey, why are you leaving, the best part is coming up." Marik said.

"It's on DVD I'll see it later. Ryou is asleep and I taking him up to our room." Bakura told him as he carried Ryou upstairs.

!!He's gone soft!! Marik though.

!He's in love and that doesn't make him soft and if it does it makes you soft too unless you don't love me as well! Malik told Marik through their link.

"I love you and you know that I was just mumbling to myself and I forgot to shut off out link. Marik said

"Oh, I see." Malik said and he started to watch the movie again.

"Malik what's wrong?" Marik asked his light.

"Nothing, let's just watch the rest of movie." He said as he started to popcorn.

Marik leaned over and grabbed a hold of the remote control and turned the movie off. "What is your problem and why are you mad at me." Marik said. He was annoyed by Malik's attitude.

"You are my problem and I am mad at you because you are being like yourself and it hard to deal with." Malik said leaving Marik confused.

"What the hell are you talking about, I'm being myself. If you don't want me to be me then who do you want me to be?" Marik asked.

"You could be more like Yami, or Seth, or Seto or even Bakura. They all have changed since they got their bodies and the Jonas' scare. They have been more attentive to their lights and lovers. You haven't changed. You still are the same. It makes me think that maybe that you don't care about me." Malik said. He had been bottling up those emotions for the past two months.

"Malik, I care for you, I love you and I know that I have not shown it to you. I am sorry that I didn't do a 180 like Bakura but that doesn't mean I don't care or love you. I didn't know you felt this way and I am sorry that you do, but I want you to know that you are my world and if anything would happen to you I would be lost." Marik said as he kissed Malik lightly on the lips.

Malik returned the kiss. He smiled and he closed his eyes as he deepened the kiss. Marik looked down at his light and he saw that Malik was happy. When they pulled apart Marik saw that Malik was falling asleep. Marik got up took out the movie, pulled Malik into his arms and they fell asleep on the couch.

As Marik and Malik slept on the couch Bakura was watching Ryou sleep. He didn't know what he did in this life to deserve Ryou. Bakura knew that his past was full of deceit, death, murder and darkness everything that Ryou wasn't. He remembered wanting the power of the Millennium Items that he took over Ryou's body and making do things that he would never do. Even doing all that Ryou was able to see past all that and fall in love with him. Bakura actually smiled as he watched Ryou slept.

Ryou started to stir because it was quite. He remembered that they were watching a horror movie that scared him and then he must have fallen asleep and was taken up to his and Bakura's bedroom. He went to link to Bakura, but found nothing. This scared Ryou so he tried again.

# Bakura where are you? #

$ I'm watching you sleep, why? $

# Okay, why didn't you open your link when I touched your mind?

$ I was thinking about something and didn't want to disturbed you. $

Ryou sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Bakura what were thinking about I noticed that you have been quite lately are you okay?" Ryou asked. Ever since Seth got his own body he always would call Bakura a murderer for Jonas' death. Ryou knew Bakura tried to figure out if he did or didn't kill Jonas and meant he had to look into past memories.

"I am okay Ryou, now go back to sleep." Bakura said. He didn't want to burden Ryou with his problems.

"I know you Kura, now what is going on. You have been so quite that you haven't even bothered Yami and I know how you like to make him mad. What is wrong, I want to know so I can help you." Ryou said as he cuddled next to Bakura's form.

"I just have been thinking lately. I have been thinking what I believe what all of us probably were thinking, 'What If'. What if it were the one we loved that might be taken from us. I saw first hand what that can do to a person and if you were in Joey's shoes I would have gone mad. I don't know if I could watch you fight for your life and not be able to help you. That would be a test I never want to take." Bakura said as he stroked Ryou's hair.

"Kura you need to stop obsessing over what has happen. I know that is probably hard for you but just try tonight. We both need sleep." Ryou said as he hissed Bakura's cheek and laid his head on Bakura's chest.

"Okay Ryou I sleep tonight and worry tomorrow and the day after that as well." He said and saw that Ryou had fallen asleep again. He closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.

That night every light and dark slept with their lovers and felt the love they had for each other. They all had their ups and downs these past months and tensions ran high as Joey and Jonas' struggle almost became deadly. Now everyone was with the one they loved. Each couple had their own trials, even friends had to reevaluate their lives but at the end of trail everything turned out fine.

As the five couples slept that night, Ra watched over them and smiled. He was glad that love got each couple through their hard time. He was also happy that Yami, Bakura, Marik, Seth and Jonas got to live again and fine happiness and love and that they should have had in the past but now they have it now and that made me happy. He retuned back with a lighten heart and smile on his face knowing that the sprits of the past now have a change to live and love again.

The End

A/N: I would like to thank my faithful reviewers, without your encouragement and praise I would have probably stooped writing this fic. So thanks Tie-dyed Trickster, Journey Maker and CuteYami.


End file.
